


The Heart Of An Inventor

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	The Heart Of An Inventor

Beth was on her way home when she heard the clanging and banging of metal and wood. It sounded like it was coming from the shore. She looked around the corner and saw what looked like giant turtles. They were large and powerful and knocking these ninja looking people around like rag dolls. She pulled out her camera to take a picture when suddenly she was grabbed by a ninja. His eyes narrowed at her and then he threw her on his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Beth screamed. The turtles turned and looked in horror as the ninja threw her into the water. One of the turtles, wearing a purple bandana, jumped in after her. She was unconscious from the fall so she did not get a good look at him. He pulled her to his chest and got her to the surface. He tried to wake her up while the other turtles kept fighting off the ninjas.

"Miss…Miss…are you alright? Wake up please!" He called out. He gently tapped her face and breathed on her mouth to get the water out of her lungs. Once Beth started to cough, he smiled and then left her for a few minutes to continue the fight. Now that she was regaining her consciousness, Beth turned and saw the turtles fighting and sweating so hard that they themselves looked like waterfalls. She knew that neither group could last much longer; she tried to get out of the way when a ninja started running towards her. She tried to run but he grabbed her and started pulling her back. Beth threw a few punches in self-defense and landed a kick in the ninja's stomach. It got him to release her, but it also made him angry. The turtles turned and saw that Beth was fighting for her life.

"Will that dame get outta here before she gets killed!" The turtle with the red bandana remarked angrily.

"Shut up Raph and go help her!" A turtle with a blue bandana responded.

"I can't! My hands are full!"

"Mine too!" A turtle with an orange bandana remarked.

"I've got it!" The turtle with a purple bandana chimed in as he ran and beat off the rest of the ninjas with a staff. He looked over his shoulder to Beth.

"J-Jump in the water! It's the only way you will be safe!"

"NO! That water is filthy! Who knows what's in there!"

"Just do it!"

"NO! I-HEY!" Because at that moment, Beth was pushed into the water again as Donatello kept fighting the ninjas. Once they were all gone, he fell to his knees in exhaustion. He definitely wasn't looking very well. In fact, none of them looked well at all.

"Guys…I don't feel good…can we leave now?" The turtle with the orange bandana asked.

"Yes, Mikey. We stopped them…for now. But we are still injured and sick from that gas explosion. We need to go and get some rest. Let's move out!" The turtle with the blue bandana ordered.

"Ok, Leo. But let's get Donnie; he looks worse than any of us," the red turtle said quietly. He walked over to get Donnie but Donnie supported himself on his staff and declined his help.

"I'm alright Raph. But help her…there's a girl down there in the water…," Donnie said as he pointed. Raphael looked down and saw Beth treading water. Once he helped her up, he looked at her in the eye.

"Listen lady…you need to get home…it's not safe for you to be here right now…"

"Ok…I…A…A…ACHOOOOO!" Beth sneezed. All the turtles face palmed.

"Great! Now we got her sick!" The orange turtle said. "By the way gorgeous, I'm Mikey!" Raphael hit Mikey on the back of the head as the blue turtle came forward.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm Leonardo, this is Raphael, this is Mikey, and you have already met Donatello. I unfortunately cannot take you home; you have been exposed to the gas and we need to make sure you get the right antidote," he said calmly. He then held his side in pain and motioned for the turtles to move out.

A few hours later…

"Oooohhh, my head…what happened?" Beth asked as she looked around. She was definitely beneath the city and she turned and saw the turtles all sparring in the other room. She walked out and they all held their ears expecting her to scream, but she didn't.

"You guys must be the ninjas that keep saving the city! I'm honored to meet you! My name is Beth," Beth smiled. They all greeted her and told her about their home. Splinter even gave her an extra robe so that she wouldn't catch a cold. Beth was still recovering from her sickness so she had to take it easy. However, once she was feeling stronger she walked around the sewers a bit. She ran into a waterfall like tunnel. The waterfall made rainbow colors that truly took your breath away. She was just about to take a dip when she saw Donnie surface. His muscles bulged as he flexed to dry himself off. He was still decent (since turtles don't wear clothes anyway) and he heard someone gasp in the distance. He turned and saw Beth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you!" She gasped as she ran back towards the hall.

"Beth, hold on! It's alright!" Donnie called, but she was gone. Later on that night, he saw her watching a movie and she was curled up tightly in a blanket. He smirked and walked over to her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Oh…uh…sure…," she said, a bit nervous. He shrugged and sat near her. The movie was a horror movie and he could see that she was a bit scared. He then slowly moved near her; she was so wrapped up in the movie that she didn't notice. But once she felt his biceps, she tried to scoot away but he pulled her on his lap.

"Whoa! Easy…you're still cold from that dip in the water…let me help warm you up," he smiled. He then felt her jump as the lights all of the sudden went out.

"It must have been a power surge…," she said quietly.

"I believe so…but with my electrical flashes the lights should be back on soon," Donnie smirked.

"Electrical flashes?"

"Yes. They're my invention. I'm sort of into that kind of stuff," he smiled shyly.

"No I think that's cool Donnie! Inventing is great!" She smiled softly. She then tried to shift but somehow that got him tangled up in the blanket. As much as they tried to back away from each other, the tighter the blanket became and pulled them together.

"Ok…there has to be a solution to this; I will try to move to my left and you move to the right," Donnie said. The plan didn't work; Beth couldn't do anything but laugh because now they were only noses apart. She saw Donnie now beginning to sweat.

"Donnie? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…I just need to get us untangled," he said nervously. Beth smiled warmly and nuzzled him gently on his cheek to get him to relax. That made him jump in surprise.

"AH! D-Don't do that!" He said almost in a panic. Beth smirked.

"Why not?" She cooed, as she arched an eyebrow.

"B-Because I need to be helping you to feel better! Not be…uh…"

"Emotional? There is nothing wrong with a hug or kiss now and then," Beth smiled as she then planted a small kiss on Donnie's cheek. He jumped and at this point he got so tangled in the blanket that now Beth was on his lap. He pulled part of the blanket on his face to cover his blushes, but Beth just stuck her head under there too and kissed him again, this time on his nose.  
"Donnie, come on; it's alright. Come out of there!" She giggled. She then leaned in again, but this time he grabbed her face and kissed her on her mouth. She jumped a bit in surprise and then she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Once she pulled back, she then felt him gently grab her face.

"Beth. I do care for you…but I didn't know how to show it. But now I do…," he smirked as he then pinned her underneath him and smashed his lips on hers again.

"Mmmm! DONNIE!" Beth giggled as he kissed her playfully all over her face. Suddenly, the lights came on and Leo, Raph, and Mikey stared at each other in disbelief at the sight before them. Donnie, the inventor and sensible one, was kissing a girl! All of them stared in shock before bursting out in laughter. Donnie's face turned red, but Beth stood up and gently kissed each of them on their cheeks. Now all the turtles had red faces. They all laughed at how each other looked and Beth just giggled at her new friends.

"Now…how about we order some pizza?" Beth smiled. Splinter gently chuckled and led the way towards the surface.

A few days later…

Beth woke up in her home. She was shocked at how she got there.

"Was it all a dream?" She wondered. She was sad because she really had fallen in love with Donnie and she was hoping she would see him again. She was looking around her room when she saw a rose and a small note.

"Dear Beth,

I hope to see you again soon. I will always be watching over you.

Love,

Donnie."

Beth then looked out the window and saw Donnie and his brothers smiling at her from a distance. He then waved and they all disappeared into the night.

"I love you too, Donnie," Beth sighed lovingly as she kissed his note and got ready for bed.


End file.
